


Awaken Messenger

by Bibbleicious



Series: Mearph's Universe [1]
Category: Mearph World, Original Work
Genre: Angst, Anonymous character, Curiouser and curioser, Hurt No Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Tears, but he will be revealed later on, caverns, floating letters, magical stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27488104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibbleicious/pseuds/Bibbleicious
Summary: In a tomb long forgotten, held the body of the supposed saviour of the world. His ancient form encased in flora, vines swirling around his being, supporting him while his body hung from the roof of the cavern.His bare feet hovering above the floor, unable to touch due the vines carrying him.
Relationships: None for now
Series: Mearph's Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008732
Kudos: 1





	Awaken Messenger

**Author's Note:**

> Now this actually belongs to a series and an original world that I'm beginning to develop alongside my friend. We're expanding our world and characters, so this is where i begin it!

In a tomb long forgotten, held the body of the supposed saviour of the world. His ancient form encased in flora, vines swirling around his being, supporting him while his body hung from the roof of the cavern.  
His bare feet hovering above the floor, unable to touch due the vines carrying him.  
He looked ethereal.  
The vines that enclosed his body were luminescent, glowing with no clear reason why. Creating a fluorescent green to illuminate the cavern, mystical letters of a language long forgotten seemed to dance in the air.  
Flickering, almost as if not truly there.  
They danced about, unbothered by the sharpened rocks that hung from the ceiling, nor by the poisonous substance that covered the floor.  
Behind the vines and body was a wall of what seemed to be some form of rock. The wall was translucent, whatever light lie behind it was barely allowed to pass through. Further enlightening the cavern and creating a glow around the body.

A steady sound of dripping is the only thing that disturbed the silence. Liquid that had managed to gather on rock forms slowly fell onto the floor, creating puddles that reflected almost nothing.  
There was no sounds of breathing, no signs of life.  
Just the constant sound of dripping, never seeming to end, just collecting on the floor.  
But every once in a while, the cavern would tremble. By what none know. Still, it trembled nonetheless. The vibrations moved whatever lied on the floor, it would disturb the vines that struggled to hold.  
That is when sound would overtake silence.  
Rocks would clatter, vines would snap, water would slosh and the body would breathe, ever so quietly. It would breathe, showing signs that it still lives and it’s heart still beats.  
The movements would die down once more and all would be still.  
The breathing would come to a halt, and did not continue until the world around him shook once more. 

The body itself was one of a man. Looking rather young, like he had just truly achieved adulthood before he was put to rest. He had snow white that faded into a peach tinge towards the ends of his hair. It was messy and unkept, simply poking everywhere.  
It concealed closed eyes and a golden engraving that rested on the left side of his face.  
The vines that wrapped around him made his pale skin glow with a tint of green, illuminating bruises that had remained on his skin since when he first received them.  
**He was damaged.**  
By what? No one would know, not even the man himself.  
He slouched form would make one think he is at peace but the tears that ran down his cheeks would contradict such a conclusion. Not a peace, but seeming rather despondent. 

It had been such a long, long time since any sign of life had shown.  
Until now.  
It all starts with a simple twitch, an test.  
His fingers move, jerky but responding. The vines encasing it beginning to loosen and allowing his hand to move more freely.  
The body begins to spasm, desperate to move as his mind begins turning on once more.  
_‘It’s bright…’_ Was the first thing to enter his mind. Even behind his closed eyelids he could see something green and glowing. It was faint.  
_‘Light…?’_ If there was some sort of light then where was he? Why was it green?  
Nothing made sense anymore.  
A pang in his chest redirected his thoughts as waves of agony and sadness flooded his senses. He was devastated about something and he was hurting.  
_Bad._  
Tears built up in his eyes and began flowing, seemingly without end. He breathing became ragged and suddenly he was gasping for air. Hiccuping and full on sobbing because of….something. He had no idea what was causing this pain but it hurt.  
_It hurt._  
The end was coming, he could feel the chill in his bones, a harrowing sensation adding to his sudden agony.  
He was forgetting something.  
He was forgetting something important.  
Who was he?  
What was he supposed to be doing?  
What was his message?  
Who……  
His thoughts began to fade as the vines supporting his body gave up on him. His body collided heavily with the floor. He had no strength to push himself up, all his energy going into his tears and sobbing that continued to wrack his body.  
He was still hurting.  
But he had no idea over what.  
His body remained hunched over, unable to stop itself or try and recover.  
His cries weren’t heard by anyone as he was too far gone.  
..  
....  
....  
.  
..  
....  
.....  
.....  
..  
..  
..  
.  
.....  
..  
....  
_That’s what he believed anyways._

**Author's Note:**

> After I write a few more things I'll start revealing more about who this is (in all honesty it'll probably be revealed in whatever my next work is)  
> And i'm sorry for crappy writing that's just me haha


End file.
